


Morning Cuddles

by lululawlawlu



Series: LawLu Fluff [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu
Summary: Luffy was starting to hate winter but mostly he hated that Law wasn’t there to give him his much needed morning cuddles.





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieMichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMichaels/gifts).



> This one is for my great writer friend who flattered me about warm fluffies, and whose amazingly well written stories inspire me. ^^ 
> 
> It’s a real world AU, so Luffy is Brazilian (since Oda said he would be & I just like writing him as such even if my Portuguese isn’t perfect).

Luffy blinked his still-sleepy eyes, trying to adjust to the harshness of the morning light.

“Uah~ Que horas são (What time is it)?” he yawned out as he roll over onto Law’s side of the bed, getting shocked awake when he felt the chill of the sheets against his skin. He was starting to hate winter but mostly he hated that Law wasn’t there to give him his much needed morning cuddles. Judging by how cold the sheets were, Law hadn’t been in bed for a while. He reached out to the bedside table and grabbed up his phone to check that he still had a few hours before his first class and tossed the device haphazardly onto the bed.

Stretching, Luffy pulled himself out of bed along with Law’s fluffiest blanket. He couldn’t decide if Law was a penny-pinching miser or if he just enjoyed being cold for how frigid he kept his apartment- maybe both.  
Luffy stumbled sleepily from the bedroom of the little two room apartment, pausing in the doorway to give another wide yawn in greeting to Law. 

“Morning.” Law acknowledged him from his spot on the floor, leaning over a thick textbook which was laid out on his main room’s coffee table. He barely looked up as he dragged a bright yellow highlighter across the page while holding a black pen between his index and middle fingers.

Luffy was a little insulted that Law hardly paid him any mind. He wanted to crawl into his lap and demand all of his attention, studying be damned, so he did. Luffy dragged the blanket with him like a fluffy cape as he stepped over the coffee table, squeezing himself into the small space to sit in Law’s lap.

Law let out a wordless sigh as he watched his book disappear under the folds of the blanket.

“Eu tô morrendo de fome (I’m starving)” Luffy stated simply, squishing Law’s cheeks between his palms just because.

“That’s so unlike you,” Law quipped from between his hands. “You want some café da manhã?”

“Não,” Luffy smiled at him mischievously, his eyes meeting Law’s for a moment. “I want you! I’m hungry for Torao,” he laughed throwing his arms around Law’s neck, peppering his face with sloppy, wet kisses.

“Ack! Luffy-ya, I’m studying now. I’ll make it up to you later that you didn’t get morning cuddles.” Law tried to protest against Luffy’s attack.

“Não! Eu te peguei! You can’t escape!” Luffy spoke, squeezing Law in his arms. Law’s body was so warm and comforting against the chill of the room. Luffy wanted to just melt into his embrace and stay there all winter. There was no way he was letting go for just any reason.

“Well, I’m hungry for something else” Law appealed to him, his voice smooth and sensual as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I’m in the mood for something special.”

Luffy shot up straight, pulling back to look Law in the eyes. 

“Does that mean we can get the endless breakfast buffet in East Commons Dining Hall!? The one you always say is too expensive!” Luffy cried. His mouth watered at the prospect of being able to tuck in to the variety of meats awaiting him in the fanciest cafeteria on campus.

“Sure. All the ham steaks you can eat,” Law nodded, “as long as you don’t mind if I bring my book.”

“And you’ve gotta give me morning cuddles on the go!”

“Sure, I’ll walk with my arm around you the whole way, now go get yourself ready if you want those cuddles.”

Luffy pressed one last quick kiss to Law’s lips before standing to shed his blanket cape and rush off to get ready.


End file.
